l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Talon (Phoenix8008)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= }} Mini stats for Combat blockStart= Minor= Move= Standard= End= Stat blockUBTalon/B/U- IMale Longtooth Shifter Beastmaster Ranger 3/I BPassive Perception:/B +14, BPassive Insight:/B +19, BInitiative:/B +4 BAC:/B 17, BFort:/B 15, BReflex:/B 15, BWill:/B 14 -- BSpeed:/B 6 BHP:/B 36/36, BBloodied:/B 18, BSurge Value:/B 9, BSurges left:/B 8/8 BAction Points:/B 1, BSecond Wind:/B not used :bmelee: BBasic Attack:/B +7 vs AC - +1 Longspear 1d10+4 :bmelee: BBasic Attack:/B +7 vs AC (with reach 3) - +1 Longspear 1d10+4 lightning :bmelee: BBasic Attack:/B +4 vs Reflex - Savage Rend 1d8+3 and slide target 1 square :ranged: BRanged Basic Attack:/B +6 vs AC - Longbow 1d10+3 BUPowers-/U color=GreenAt-Will:/B Circling Strike, Predator Strike, Wild Shape, Reach 3 basic attack/color color=redBEncounter:/B Longtooth Shifting, Enclose the Prey, Savage Rend, Paired Predators/color color=grayBDaily:/B Partnered Savaging, Longspear Push/color/sblockCompanion stat blockUBDayna/B/U - IWolf Companion 3/I BPassive Perception:/B +17, BPassive Insight:/B +12 BAC:/B 17, BFort:/B 15, BReflex:/B 15, BWill:/B 16 -- BSpeed:/B 7 BHP:/B 38/38, BBloodied:/B 19, BSurge Value:/B 9, BSurges left:/B 2/2 :bmelee: BBasic Attack:/B Bite, +7 vs. AC; 1d8+2 (Dex) BRacial Abilities:/B Combat Advantage- When a wolf has CA, it gets +2(Wis mod) to damage rolls./sblock/sblock Fluff Appearance Shifter humanoid form: Talon wears dirty and patched clothes under his hide armor and bear cloak. A longspear and longbow are held tied across his back along with his pack. His golden eyes scan the room while his wide nose distends as if sampling all the smells in the room at once. His lower fangs stick up beyond his lips and his long fingernails and toenails are sharp and curved as the claws of the wolf which he was but a moment ago. His long, unkempt black hair hangs down to his shoulder blades and around his pointed ears. (Pretty much just like the male shifter pictured in PHB2, but I can't post that here due to copyright.) Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 185 lbs Eyes: Gold Wildshaped wolf form: Grayish fur with brown highlights and black coloration around its head. Height: 3'0" at shoulder Weight: 170 lbs Eyes: Gold (Talon in wolf form ------>) Description Alignment: Unaligned Religion: Follower of Dayna, Goddess of woods, virginity, hunt and wild beasts, sister of Apoli. She often represents the wildest aspect of the natural world. Highly revered by feys and other wood-dwelling creatures. Personality: Talon feels a savage connection with nature. He has great appreciation for the way of the wild and is unsympathetic to calls for mercy and compassion. In the world, as in the wild, only the strong survive. As it should be. Because in the end, civilization is all temporary anyway. Eventually, the Wild reclaims everything. Speech: Talon speaks in a halting manner due to being out of practice. Not the most intelligent of beings to start with, he doesn't comprehend many high minded concepts and would probably not want to try due to his prejudice against civilization. So he revels in his baseness and considers it a virtue. Not to mention his lack of social skills from living in the wild with only a wolf for the last several years. Companion Dayna is grey wolf named after the goddess of the hunt and the wild things of the world. Background Talon was the youngest of his pack of 6. His family of shifters were all bounty hunters. Father, Mother, 2 brothers and a sister all worked as a pack to hunt down bounties for whomever was paying. Talon had been working on jobs with the pack since he was 8 cycles old. By the age of 10, they functioned as a proper pack, hunting monsters for humans or humans for monsters, whichever side was paying. Of course, they were outsiders to both sides. Too human for the monsters and too monstrous for the humans. They were hired by a mysterious benefactor to hunt down and kill a troublesome adventurer. An adventurer that would one day become one of 'The Five'. Mauros Esthanapiros, the human wizard. They tracked their quarry to a campsite north of the lake in the center of the Isle of Daunton. Attacking at night, they rampaged into the camp and had the tables turned on them quickly. Talon was one of the first struck down. Dazed and nearly unconscious, he heard his family being laid low one by one. Howls of rage became more desperate until there was nothing but silence left. The 'hero' had defeated the family of shifters, killing the parents and disappearing with Talon's brothers and sister, leaving Talon alone living to tell the tale once he came awake again. Left alone in the wilderness, Talon surveyed the carnage that remained after the battle. The boy clawed his way into the earth to bury his parents after taking what weapons and equipment from their corpses that he could carry. He wondered what had happened to his lost packmates and why he was left behind. He left the campsite and tried to follow the trail and see if he could free his siblings. The trail disappeared so suddenly though that magic must have been involved. The scavenged food soon ran out though as Talon wandered lost through the wilderness. Starving, he learned the hard way how to hunt for small game to survive. Eating a rabbit one morning before the dawn, a bear lumbered into the clearing from nowhere, attracted by the smell of his meat most likely. Talon tried to defend himself, stabbing the bear with his spear multiple times, but that just seemed to enrage the beast further. The bear swiped its massive paws at Talon, knocking his weapon away and sprawling Talon out on the ground with bloody gashes torn in his chest. Towering over the fallen boy, the bear stood high on its back legs and prepared to lunge at the boy with a killing blow. As the sunrise broke into the clearing, it cast the shadow of a wolf across the bloody boy like a shield. With a howl, the wolf leapt upon the bear raking its belly, clawing its chest, and biting its neck savagely. The bear staggered under the assault and the wolf bounded away from its reach when it tried to defend itself. Finally, the besieged bear fell dead and the wolf howled in victory before trotting to the far side of the clearing to lick her wounds. Sitting up, Talon touched his chest as he muttered a prayer of thanks to the goddess Dayna, mistress of the woods, the hunt, and wild things everywhere. Looking at the wolf across the clearing, he repeated his prayer, "Thank you, Dayna." Butchering the bear, Talon had plenty of meat to feed himself and the share with the wolf for a time. They even laired in the bear's cave together for a few years after Talon backtracked its trail to find the place. The she-wolf rarely left his side after that day and he began calling her Dayna because a best friend and companion should have a better name than 'wolf'. With his loneliness eased, Talon felt like part of a pack once more. He stopped searching for other people and civilization. Of course, that is when civilization found them... Talon was 14 cycles old now and strong in the ways of the wild. He and Dayna lived in the bear's cave and hunted together through the northern wilds of the Isle of Daunton. His weapon skills improved even as his connection with Dayna deepened. They were a team and partnership unrivaled in their isolation, even as the wilds around them grew deeper and darker. Running through the woods together, Talon and Dayna came upon a small caravan of humans hauling carts and wagons with cages full of animals that were under attack by a group of goblins. Watching from behind a nearby tree, the duo observed the battle without jumping in to help one side or the other. Whoever was the stronger would win in the end, and to alter that by helping one side or the other would be a disservice to nature. Eventually the humans won out over the goblins and began to deal with the aftermath of battle. Unfortunately, while they were watching intently, some elves managed to sneak up on the pair by dropping out of the trees above. The few stealthy attackers were a tough match against Talon and Dayna, but the young shifter thought they might be able to take them given enough time. But the remainder of the fighting force was coming up the hill to reinforce the foes. Talon brought down his opponent and saw an opening to escape, but Dayna was holding two foes at bay with the others coming up the path behind her. If he ran now, she would surely be killed or enslaved. Stepping up beside Dayna, Talon yelled at the attackers his demand to speak with their leader who turned out to be a female elf striding silently through the woods to meet and speak with him while waving the others to a defensive posture. Asking what their purpose with those captured animals was, the boy found out that they were gathering creatures for a circus. Once the concept of a circus was explained to Talon, he spat upon the ground in disgust but knew what he must do. Explaining their options, he told them that they could slay him and Dayna while taking losses themselves, or they could let Talon stay with Dayna and be her handler, because without him she would perform in no useful way for them anyway. They were put into separate cages and after a long road they wound up in the city of Daunton for the first showing of the circus. The elven woman Treya who handled all the other animals tutored Talon in how to teach Dayna tricks to perform for the crowds. She also taught him some fighting moves to improve his skills in battle. They traveled from Daunton to Bacarte', and even tried their show at Mykonos' Sanctuary and were preparing to travel through the henge and onto the Valley of Bone or the Empire of Jade. For two years Talon spent his nights manacled and unable to help free Dayna to escape from this nightmare. One night, he had a dream so vivid he thought that he was somehow back in the wilds and woods running free with Dayna beside him. Stopping their run in a moonlit clearing, Talon panted with the exertion and looked deeply into Dayna's golden eyes. Strangely though, he was looking at her face from eye level... her eye level! And Dayna's eyes were dark brown, not golden! Shaking his head to clear his confusion, Talon suddenly found himself awake and back in the circus camp. He tried to stand up and kept falling back to a crawling posture. Then he saw the manacles laying empty on the ground next to him. Looking to his hands, he saw wolf paws on the ground instead! Turning in a quick circle, he saw his own tail disappearing around the curve as it ran away from him along his circle. Sitting down on his haunches, he almost howled to the sky in confusion. Stopping himself before he could alert the camp, Talon realized that he had a chance at freedom and must take it while he could. Trotting quietly to where Dayna was held, he realized that he couldn't unlock her cage without his hands and fingers. No sooner had the thought come to him before he found his body stretching and reshaping itself to his normal humanoid form. Gnashing his fangs together in a fierce grin of happiness, he quickly undid the lock of her cage with the keys hung nearby. Running together towards the edge of the camp Talon found that he could change once more into the form of a wolf and he and Dayna dashed and jumped to freedom and away from their slavery in the circus of Treya the Elf. Once they were well and truly away, Talon focused on getting away from the 'civilization' that had trapped them for the last two cycles. From what he had seen, most of the civilized people were too weak to survive on their own and he was sure it was just a matter of time before the wilds of the world reclaimed their cities and populations to the betterment of all. With these thoughts in mind, he guided their path towards the most wild and least civilized place he could think of... Kythira. Talon and Dayna spent the next few years running free together around the more tame parts of Kythira. He spent more time as a wolf than he did as a man for those years. True pack mates at last, he and Dayna shared everything as he became further attuned to the wild and natural world around them. He thought less and less about his previous life walking on two legs. Until one day the duo was traveling carefully around the border of a dragon's territory on an island just off of Kythira. They heard the sounds of battle coming from nearby and with a cautious growl decided to creep closer to investigate. They soon came upon a battle between the black dragon and a group of humanoid Mostly Monstrous Companions. Talon found it hard to conceive that these people could battle the dragon to such a standstill that it had to flee in order to survive. It raised long buried memories of his first family from long ago. Acting in unison to bring the attack to an enemy and conclude the hunt with such ferocity. He felt a desire long thought to be removed from himself. A desire to know the company of a bigger pack once more. Perhaps even the stirring of a desire to see if after all these years he could discover anything about his long missing siblings. He would return to Daunton once more he decided. As the biggest city nearby, that would be the best place to start trying to make contacts. This time he would not be a prisoner enslaved. He would take the weak city folk on upon his terms. and he was strong enough now to protect Dayna and himself from harm. Especially if he could bring together a new pack to hunt with. He grinned ferally at the thought and they trotted off to find their way back to the mainland... Hooks 1. Would like to find any information he can about his lost siblings: 2 brothers (Fang and Claw) and 1 Sister (Silver). 2. Just wants to be part of a larger pack again. An adventuring party will do nicely. 3. Would enjoy revenge on the female elven ranger named Treya who ran the circus Talon and Dayna were enslaved to. 4. Would also like revenge on Mauros Esthanapiros, the human male wizard of The Five who slew Talon's parents. But it seems unlikely as that group has been missing for some time and are presumed dead. Kicker Talon witnessed a battle between some Mostly Monstrous Companions and a Black Dragon on a small islet near Kythira. The group impressed him enough with their skills that he decided all city folk weren't weaklings, or so it seemed. And he missed fighting as a part of a bigger group. Memories of his family crept in and he thought for the first time in a long time about his missing brothers and sister. Talon decided to make his way to Daunton and seek contacts and companions to help him in his quest. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Special Senses: Low-light Vision Health Surges per Day 8 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Vision Languages: Common, choice of one other +2 STR, +2 WIS, +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Longtooth Shifting power Class Features Beastmaster Ranger (w/ multi-class of Druid) +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex Trained in Dungeoneering or Nature (Dungeoneering) Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Dungeoneering (Wis), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), Nature (Wis), Perception (Wis), Stealth (Dex) Beastmaster Ranger Beast Mastery Fighting Style Hunter's Quarry Proficiencies: Cloth, Leather, and Hide armor; Simple & Military Melee & Ranged weapons Raise Beast Companion Ritual Druid: Training in Nature, Wildshape Power, Savage Rend A/W as an Encounter power, can wield Druid implements. Feats Level 1 - Initiate of the Old Faith (Multi-class Druid, PHB2) Level 2 - Beast Protector (Martial Power 132) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Goblin Powers Powers Known Beastmaster Ranger(multiclass w/Druid) At-Will 1st Level - Circling Strike 1st Level - Predator Strike 1st Level - Wild Shape (Multi-class w/Druid) 2nd level - +1 Longspear basic melee attack 2nd level - Beast Protector opportunity attack (feat) Encounter 1st Level - Longtooth Shifting (racial) 1st Level - Enclose the Prey 1st Level - Savage Rend (Multi-class w/Druid) 2nd level - Yield Ground (Utility) 3rd level - Paired Predators Daily 1st Level - Partnered Savaging 2nd level - +1 Longspear push/lightning Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Equipment Cash: 392 gp (weighing 8 lbs @ 50 coins/lb) Weight 99 lbs (Normal Load 160# - Heavy Load 320# - Max Drag Load 800#) Magic Item Wish List Tracking Treasure 100 gp starting funds -30 gp Hide Armor -30 gp Longbow -10 gp Longspear -15 gp Standard adventurers kit -2 gp 60 arrows -2 gp Climbers kit - - - - - 11 gp remaining after startup *Hey! That's Not Wayne's Basement! +126 GP *Hey! That's Not Wayne's Basement! +1 Longspear of Myrdroon's Shard(source Drag 364) -100 gp (purchased 2 potions of healing before leaving for 'Land Ho!' adventure) -1 gp (purchased new waterskin to replace one destroyed in 'Wayne's Basement' adventure.) *Land Ho! time gold after Drowned One fight +178gp *+178 time gp from 2 DM credits spent during Land Ho! extended rest *-3sp for room and board in Rioc AlairCrystal Mug Inn Total treasure: - Cash: 391 gp, 7sp - Level 4 magic item (840 gp value) - "Stormshard", a +1 longspear of Myrdroon's Shard - 2 Level 5 potions of healing(consumable) XP *Hey! That's Not Wayne's Basement! +1,126 XP --reached 2nd level - Total XP=1,126-- *Bonus RPing/translating XP +200 XP *Drowned Ones/Boneclaw fight/time XP +743 XP *Spent 2 DM credits (out of 6 left from Captain's Caper) to get +208 XP --Reached 3rd level - total 2,277 Total XP: 2,277/3,750 Changes Level 2 1. No ability score change 2. 1/2 level = 1 added to to attacks, defenses, initiative, skill checks, and ability checks. 3. Not Paragon or Epic yet 4. +5 HP's (31 new total, Bloodied 15, Surge 7) 5. Beast Companion defenses, hit points, and attack bonus raised for new level. 6. New feat at 2nd level: Beast Protector (source Martial Power 132) 7. Powers: New 2nd level utility power Yield Ground (PHB 106) 8. Other: +126 gp from first adventure along with a level 4 +1 magic Longspear which adds another +1 to my attack and damage rolls along with two powers (one At-Will, one Daily). Level 3 1. No ability score change 2. no 1/2 level modifier change 3. Not Paragon or Epic yet 4. +5 hp's (36 new total, Bloodied 18, Surge 9) 5. Beast Companion defenses, hit points, and attack bonus raised for new level. 6. No feat at 3rd level 7. Level 3 Encounter power Paired Predators (MP1 46) Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: In your power descriptions you should remove everything about how they improve at higher levels, W and B symbols, and "ability" mods, and just leave the attacks and damage in their final, simplest form. * Skills: You have a +2 in Diplomacy's racial column that shouldn't be there. Besides that everything looks good. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk: Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Equipment: I think you're only carrying 91 lbs. Since when did healing potions have a weight? Approved. Status Approved for level 2 by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved_Characters